1. Field of the Invention
Combined staple removing and retrieving device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years staples have been removed from papers through which they extend by a device that includes first and second spring loaded, pivotally connected first and second members that are of channel shaped transverse cross section, which members define first and second claws on first end portions thereof. The first and second claws when the members are pivoted to a second position overlap one another and due to curved edge surfaces defined on the first and second claws, the staple after being engaged with the claws is forced outwardly from the papers through which it extends due to the pulling action exerted thereon by the first and second claws as the latter are pivoted towards one another.
Devices of the above described structure have the operational advantage that they are simple and easy to use in removing staples from paper engaging positions, but having the operational disadvantage that the staples after being removed fall by gravity from the device onto a floor surface. In the event the floor surface is covered with a carpet, the staples due to the sharp end portions thereof become embedded in the carpet by pressure contact with shoes as persons walk on the carpet. The staples after becoming wholly or partially embedded in the carpet are removed therefrom only with greater difficulty. The staples when wholly or partially embedded in the carpet present a hazard in that they may seriously scratch a persons hands or feet by contact therewith, and the staples also impart an unsightly appearance to the carpet when they are partially embedded therein.
The primary purpose in devising the present invention is to provide means whereby a conventional staple removing device such as is now commercially sold may be transformed to retrieve and hold the removed staples thereon, and the staples thus prevented from falling onto carpeting and becoming embedded therein.
Another object of the invention is to supply a combined staple removing and staple retrieving device that is of the general structure previously identified, but one in which permanent magnetized ferrous spring means serve not only to hold the first and second members in which the first and second claws are defined in a first position, but with the spring means retrieving and holding a removed staple after the first and second members have been pivoted to a second position where the first and second claws overlap when in engagement with the staple and remove the staple from a number of papers with which it is in engagement.
A still further object of the invention is to supply a staple removing device, which has a spring means so operatively associated therewith that a staple is retrieved and held on the device after the device has removed the staple from engagement with a number of papers.